


Protection

by toothIess



Series: Hiccstrid and Haddock family drabbles [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: After the 3rd movie, F/M, Fluff, Overprotective Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Hiccup does whatever he can to make sure his pregnant wife is safe after a storm rages across New Berk.





	Protection

The wind outside was loudly howling as it caused the roof of the wooden house of the Haddock residence to rattle, which was an unsettling sound. A strong and vast storm was making it’s way across the east of the archipelago, leaving the whole of New Berk to be shaken by the ongoing storm. The whole village was covered in a thick blanket of snow which made it impossible for a person to venture through and all of the villagers were bound to stay inside their huts to wait out the storm.

Hiccup didn’t have a lot of time to prepare his house for the storm before it had already made it’s way into the village, so now he was feeling somewhat unease as the wind continued to howl. There was barely any light that entered his hut because he had placed wooden boards against them a form of caution. Because of that Hiccup had no clue as to what time it was exactly and for how long the storm had been taking place outside. It couldn’t have been longer than two days.

“Hiccup.”

The soft sound of a female voice caused him to turn away from the roof only to see that Astrid was sitting upright in their marital bed. She had fallen asleep a little while ago after Hiccup had tucked her in under a few thick woollen blankets to keep her warm. She weaved her long blonde hair together into a simple braid as her eyes followed her husband’s movement around the room as he took a few steps towards her.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been staring at the roof all this time,” she assumed with a slight frown.

Hiccup stretched the back of his head. “I can only hope that the wooden boards aren’t going to get pulled off by this wind. I didn’t have any time to place more boards on the roof or to make sure that they placed tighter. I just need to keep you and our child safe.”

He didn’t look at her as he walked to where the fire was burning in the hearth and placed a few more logs into the flames which sizzled. The last thing that he wanted was for Astrid to be cold and he felt like it was his duty as her husband to make sure that she wasn’t uncomfortable.

“If anyone is crafty with his hands then it’s you Hiccup. You need not worry,” Astrid assured him. “You’ve been Gobber’s assistance after all so you know how to use a hammer or to create things with your hands.” Her gaze went to the corner of the room. “That’s why you even build the cradle yourself.”

When Hiccup had found out that Astrid was carrying their child about six months ago he had wasted no time and he had built this cradle by himself without any aid so that their child would have a safe place to sleep. He had carved little illustrations of dragons onto the edge of it as a reminder of their friends that they lost. Remembered and not forgotten.

He watched how Astrid went to the edge of their bed and tried to pull herself up on her arms to she would be standing. Only before she pull herself up Hiccup was already there, and his touch on her lower arms was soft and careful.

“No, you shouldn’t be getting out of bed, Astrid,” he seriously warned her with concern written all over his face. “You weren’t feeling alright earlier and you told me that you were dizzy. You need your rest.”

Her blue eyes bore into his. “I’ve been resting for hours now and I don’t want to stay in this bed anymore. I need to stretch my legs for a bit.”

Knowing that he couldn’t argue with that he offered to lift her onto her feet so that she wouldn’t be wasting too much of her energy. “Is there anything else that I can get you?” he asked, tugging a strand from her hair behind her ear which earned a smile from her.

Astrid quickly kissed his cheek in a loving manner. “I would like something to eat if that will not be a problem.”

Hiccup cupped her cheek for a moment. “Anything for you, _milady_.”

He approached the fire where the pot was still hanging from where he had been heating some broth not too long ago. With careful hands he filled a bowl with the broth which his mother had delivered to them earlier this day. Valka had risked her life to go through this storm so that she could bring her son and her daughter-in-law something proper to eat. Hiccup had scolded his mother for her recklessness, but he had appreciated her gesture from the heart.

He raised himself and went to where Astrid was seated not far away from the fireplace. Her left hand was tracing circles on her swollen stomach as she quietly hummed a song which was unfamiliar to him.

  
“Be careful. It’s quite hot,” he warned her as he handed her the bowl.

She took it from him gratefully. “Thank you, Hiccup.” While she began to eat Hiccup went to the other side of the room where he grabbed a couple of blankets which he had stored there. He had seen how Astrid had been shivering slightly in front of the fire which was why he wrapped two blankets around her shoulders to keep her warm. “Hiccup, why are you fuzzing over me like that?”

Her question had caught him slightly off-guard. “Because you’re my wife and I made a vow to look after you,” he enlightened as he sat down next to her, their bodies pressed together. “I’m just making sure that you have everything that you need. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I worry about you.”

Astrid’s fingers went into his auburn hair, which had darkened in the light of the fire. “I’m anything _but_ uncomfortable whenever I’m with you if you must know,” she made clear. “You have a big heart, Hiccup. And I told you year ago that because of that that you’re such a great boyfriend, and now my husband. It is who you are.”

Hiccup smiled at her answer. He remembered that conversation well. Throughout his life he had always wondered why he didn’t look much like his father. Now that he had his mother back into his life he knew that he took after her.

“It’s also because I love you, Astrid _Haddock_ ,” Hiccup replied as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and his hand went her stomach which he gently stroked as a comforting gesture.

Astrid laughed, a sound which was delight in contrast with the wind that continued to howl outside. She leaned closer against him. “I would certainly hope so,” she teased light-heartedly, her arm brushing against his. “How do you think the other’s are cooping during the storm? It doesn’t seem that she storm is going to stop any time soon. For all we know we can be stuck in here for a week.”

Hiccup pressed a kiss against her stomach and he heard Astrid let out a sigh of content. “I would like to think that the others have finished with putting the boards against their huts. At least they all have stored enough food to last them a few weeks so you shouldn’t worry about that. All we can do now is wait for the storm to pass I’m afraid.” He was silent for a few seconds. “Are you sure that you’re comfortable? I don’t mind getting you anything.”

She laughed again. “All I need right now is for my husband to stay here with me and spend some time with me. You’re the only person who I want spend a storm with if you must know, Hiccup.”

“Seems fair,” Hiccup replied with a chuckle as Astrid leaned forwards to connect their lips for a few moments. “With you at my side this storm is not so bad.” And he meant what he said. Astrid was the best part about his life after all.


End file.
